Fragmentos
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Porque no solo Ichigo Kurosaki perdió a su madre aquel día... Yo igual la perdí, a la luz de mi vida. Serie de viñetas perdidas, sobre la felicidad, tristeza y traición de Uryuu hasta el actual manga.


Shinji, Ichigo y Toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido **su reproducción total o parcial(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. )**, DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

hola a todos xDD se que no he actualizado ningún fic y se que todos están asi de ¬¬ esta vuelve a subir otro fic sin terminar los demás, u_u lo siento mucho pero como excusa les dijo que entre trabajo y escuela no tengo casi tiempo, u_u también porque últimamente ando leyendo Harry potter y me obsesione con el libro T.T soy humana, lo siento. En fin, otro motivo por subir este fic fue por mi nee-chan MikoBicho-chan T.T empezó a decir que uryuu era un traidor y no pude soportarlo ¬¬ nee-chan mala no le hagas bullying a uryuu ,no vez que ya sufrió mucho xDD

**aclarare unos cositas:**

1.- es que este fic contara con distintas viñetas, los capítulos no tendrá un orden especifico D:( ejemplo: puedo empezar con futuro, luego con el pasado,luego con el futuro , etc) y no se centrara solamente en un personaje. En este primer capitulo será contado por uryuu como se dara cuenta mas adelante.

2.- según lo que yo he leído en el manga y anime, el abuelo de uryuu muere tiempo después de la muerte de katagiri (según yo ¬.¬ no puedo asegurar que este correcto o no lo que diga aquí)

3.- este fic nacio en un principio el dia viernes 05 de julio XD todo por solo dormir 2 horas (culpa del trabajo t.t) y los constantes directas de nee-chan con que uryuu es el traidor xDD e.e cosa que no es XD.

**otra aclaración importante son los nombres y como esta escrito**

Uryū se escribe asi pero se pronuncia asi Uryuu , como puede darse cuenta, yo escribo como se pronuncia, ya que escribir Uryū , se me dificulta poner la rayita arriba de la u.

por cierto, si ven alguna falta ortográfica por favor de decirme, según yo XD esta correctamente escrito xD.

**Por ultimo**

_**Cursiva - flashblack**__**:**_ recuerdos anteriores

—_**:**_diálogos

este capitulo estará escrito desde el punto de vista de **Uryuu**

**por cierto miko-chan ¬w¬ ya cumplí con la parte del trato xDD ahora actualiza cicatrices e.e ¬.¬ te vigilo xDD**

* * *

Fragmentos

Summary: porque no solo Ichigo Kurosaki perdió a su madre aquel día... Yo igual la perdí, a la luz de mi vida.

* * *

**1.- Orgullo Quincy...**

Cuando era pequeño, solía pensar que mi familia era como toda las demás, tenía una madre tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte, que cuando solía equivocarme o hacer las cosas mal, ella siempre era paciente y dulce , nunca me grito o se desespero conmigo; mi padre era como los demás, o eso creía, a pesar de que él era muy poco demostrativo, en ocasiones podía ver la fragilidad de su alma, también tenía un abuelo, el mejor de todos, el ,quien con su gran paciencia, me trasmitía todo sus conocimientos y me ayudaba a superar cada reto, también tuve una abuela, algo gruñona y con mal temperamento, pero a pesar de todo ella siempre me demostró que me quería, incluso aun después de su muerte, se que ella era alguien noble y sabia.

En aquella época, mi vida se podía considerar normal, yo era un niño de 9 años, los shinigami, Quincy y hollow, no existía en mi vida, aunque al ser descendientes de una larga familia Quincy, era obvio que sabía de ellos y sabia como pelear, a pesar de eso, en ningún momento había aparecido en mi vida.

La verdad, para ser sincero, los Quincy no me llama mucho la atención, era un niño de 9 años, yo solo quería jugar, como cualquier niño, aunque había algo que siempre me gustaba, y eso era, leer los enorme libros, que había en la biblioteca de mi abuelo.

En aquellos días, mi madre solía tejer y aunque en un principio a mi no me gustaba (por considerarlo cosas de chica), ella, pacientemente me enseño la costura y tejidos, creyendo que en un futuro, tal vez, me pudiera gustar. Ahora entiendo porque le agarre un cariño especial a la costura, creo que al momento de costurar o tejer algo, me sentía más cerca de ella, de la luz de mi vida.

Cualquier niño adora a su madre, en mi caso no era la excepción, después de todo, mi padre no era muy expresivo conmigo, pero mi madre compensaba aquella falta de tacto de él.

Katagiri Kanae hija de una familia mestiza, aquella mujer de cabellos negros y sonrisa que te podía levantar el ánimo cuando menos te lo esperaba, ella, quien se enamoro del joven maestro, un Quincy de sangre pura, un Quincy que un principio sola la veía como amiga, un Quincy que sin darse cuenta, se enamora de la mejor persona que pudiera existir.

Katagiri sin duda alguna era una bella persona, la mejor que hubiera existido, ella con su dulce voz y esa sencillez que hacía que todo girara a su alrededor. Incluso en ocasiones hacia que mi propio padre, demostrara que no era de piedra, ni frio como aparentaba.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, solía llorar en su regazo, mienta ella me consolaba, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa y aquellas caricias tan cálidas que hacía desaparecer cualquier angustia o problema.

_—Que ocurre Uryuu—chan —musito con voz dulce la mujer de cabello negros._

_—Mamá — dijo entre sollozos — los niños de la escuela me dice mentiros, porque digo que hay fantasma en la escuela._

_La mujer de ojos azules, acaricio el rostro de su pequeño hijo._

_— No le hagas caso corazón— sonrió dulcemente— ello no puede ver lo que nosotros vemos._

_—Yo no quiero ver nada— rezonge — yo no quiero que me diga mentiroso, no lo soy, yo no quiero ver nada de esto, yo solo quiero ser normal._

_Un par de brazos rodearon al pequeño niño mientras lo confortaban._

—_tal vez no lo entienda ahora, pero cuando crezcas te darás cuenta del hermoso don con el que naciste._

Recuerdo bien aquel día, porque luego de eso mamá dejo de sonreía, a veces la veía llorando y no entendía que ocurría, cada día que pasaba, la veía nerviosa y esperado algo, algo que la torturaba. En ese entonces no me di cuenta, de que ella siempre me cuidaba, y protegía desde la sombras, no entendía porque mi papá y abuelo parecía preocupado, como si esperan algo.

Nunca me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasado, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez, las cosas sería distinta y tal vez ella estaría conmigo.

—Sabe lo que está a punto de hacer—musito mi padre detrás de su escritorio.

— si lo sé, por eso lo hare.

—sabes que ella no desearía que hiciera esto..

— Nunca sabremos lo que ella, deseara que hiciera, después de todo, ella está muerta...—dije con voz apagada— ellos la mataron.

—sabes que ocurrirá cuando Kurosaki se dé cuenta de tu traición.

—creo que él, sabrá muy bien porque lo hare.

—Uryuu...

—cuando era pequeño, mi madre me dijo que los Quincy era persona que eliminaba la oscuridad del mundo, ese era su deber, aunque hay algo que nunca pude olvidar, algo que ella me dijo, ella me dijo que los Quincy nunca lastimaría a ningún humanos, que ellos solo velaría por el bienestar de las personas, siempre me orgullecí ser parte Quincy, me orgullecía al grado de recalcarle a Kurosaki, que los Quincy éramos mejor que ellos, ahora creo que los Quincy son monstruos capaces de cualquier cosa por tener poder,

—Uryuu

—Ryūken , he tomado esta decisión, nunca antes te he pedido nada, pero ahora, solo quiero contar con tu apoyo, después de todo soy un Quincy.

Cuando era niño, me orgullecía ser Quincy.. Pero desde que me entere de la verdad. Mi orgullo quedo por los suelos.

**Mi Orgullo Quincy...**

* * *

hola :D espero que les haya gustado, sin decir nada mas espero contar con review

con cariño fran n.n

07/07/2013

10:25 p.m

_**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**_

Deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime qué opinas de esto xDD al menos regálame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo

XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D


End file.
